


Hug

by Kpop_Clouds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Mingyu-centric, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_Clouds/pseuds/Kpop_Clouds
Summary: Lately, Mingyu has been feeling a bit down. Okay, maybe more than a bit. For a while the young rapper has been feeling like he doesn't get any affection from the other members at all and he ends up coming to the conclusion that they must not care about him. But, when he sneaks out one night to go find comfort in Jeon Jungkook, one of his closest idol friends that isn't part of Seventeen, he sees that he was very, very wrong.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	Hug

**Author's Note:**

> To me you are very precious. You can tell me today was tough. I am here, you suffered a lot. I love you. I will hug you. -Hug (Seventeen)

Sometimes, when left by himself for a certain amount of time, Mingyu could get a little too wrapped up in his own thoughts. When there was no one around to distract him from what was going on inside his head, his mind would cloud over with thoughts filled with his insecurities and ‘what if’s. Usually, he was able to pull himself out of these types of situations easily without having to tell any of the other members about what he was going through. But, this time seemed to be a little different. 

It was just after promotions for their newest album had ended so the members were left with a couple weeks to themselves to do whatever they wanted as a reward for all their hard work. More often than not, the entire group would break out into cheers when they heard they were getting some much needed rest, but all the free time just gave Mingyu’s subconscious a chance to fill his head with unwanted thoughts. 

The young rapper felt awful as he laid on his bed alone and stared at the ceiling high above him. Wonwoo had gone out with the rest of the 96 liners for dinner together, and all the other members were getting some well deserved rest so he didn’t want to bother them when he knew how tired they all must be. So, he was left to his own devices. It was getting late but he couldn’t sleep since all he could think about was everything that was wrong about him. 

‘You’re too tall, too big, too tan, too clumsy, too loud, too… annoying.’ Mingyu felt tears well up in his eyes at the thought of his members being annoyed at him. ‘Can you blame them, though? It must get irritating how much you seem to always need some type of attention.’

But… was it too much to ask for him to get a little bit of love sometimes? He thinks about how loving and cuddly everyone is around each other, on or off camera, and all he gets most of the time is constant teasing with an occasional compliment thrown in from the people he loves the most. 

Mingyu couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to get out of here somehow. 

The tall male grabbed his phone from his bedside table to send a quick text to his best friend, Jungkook, to come pick him up at his dorm. He didn’t provide any reason as to why but he knew that he didn’t need to. If there was one person that he could count on when he was feeling like this, it was Jungkook. No matter how famous or busy his best friend got, he was still always there for him, and Mingyu would be there for him as well. 

The clock on his phone told him it was getting close to ten at night. Seeing that the 96 liners aren’t back yet, Mingyu figured that they must have gone out for drinks after their meal. Which actually worked to Mingyu’s favor because that meant that he could slip out the front door without his roommate breathing down his neck and asking where he was going at such a late hour. 

As Mingyu stepped into the living room, he saw Seungkwan, Hansol, and Chan cuddled up on the sofa watching a movie. He tried to be as quiet as possible as he walked behind the three youngest towards the door as to not grab any unwanted attention, and he succeeded… for the most part. He saw Seungkwan’s eyes flicker over to look at him for a second before focusing back on the television. 

This made Mingyu feel both relieved and even more upset than he already did. Relieved because his plan was working, but upset because it showed him that the rest of the members didn’t care that he was sneaking out. ‘You could probably disappear from their lives completely one day and none of them would even bat an eye.’ 

Mingyu held back his tears until he reached Jungkook’s car that was waiting for him outside the dorms. Jungkook looked at his friend with concern before deciding that he’ll ask Mingyu about what was going on once he reached his own dorm. Mingyu was grateful for that, and he let the corners of his mouth tip upward in a small smile through the tears streaming down his face. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a little after midnight when the 96 liners finally returned from their night out. The four of them stumbled through the front door, giggling and pushing each other as they all separated ways to head to their own rooms. 

Wonwoo opened the door to his and Mingyu’s shared bedroom to find it completely pitch black. Figuring the younger had fallen asleep, Wonwoo didn’t turn on the light in case it would wake him up. Also, he was a little drunk and all he could think about at the moment was finally falling into bed and getting some sleep. 

Plus, he saw a lump on the other bed that looked vaguely like a person so Wonwoo didn’t bother to check on the younger, assuming that he was perfectly fine. So, with the assumption that everything was perfectly okay, Wonwoo slipped out of his clothes so that he was left in only his underwear and let sleep finally overcome his senses. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jungkook led Mingyu to the entrance of his dorms with one arm around his waist and a comforting hand resting on his shoulder. The taller was still wiping away stray tears that fell from his eyes and occasionally sniffling every once in a while as he let Jungkook guide him to the large couch in the living room. 

Jungkook didn’t know why his same-age friend was feeling the way that he was, but his heart still hurt seeing the state of his best friend. He was going to find out the cause behind Mingyu’s sadness once the other was ready to talk about it, no matter how long it took. 

The shorter handed Mingyu the cold glass of water he got from his kitchen and sat down next to him, not hesitated to rest his hand on the other’s thigh in a comforting manner. He knew how much his best friends liked skinship when he was in this type of mood, and it seemed like that’s all his friend really needed at the moment. 

“Are you ready to talk about it?” Jungkook asked as Mingyu sat the now half empty glass down on the short coffee table in front of them, still not looking up from his fidgeting hands in his lap. 

“Well, long story short, ummm…” the taller paused and let out a quiet sigh before continuing. “I don’t think the other Seventeen members really… um, care about me.” The shakiness and obvious hurt in the other’s voice made Jungkook feel like all the air had suddenly left his lungs. The other members not caring about Mingyu? Where did this come from? He knew the rest of Seventeen, and was good friends with them as well, and that didn’t sound like something they would do to Mingyu at all. Intentionally, at least. 

Determined to ease his best friend’s worries, Jungkook spoke up. “Listen Mingyu,” he grabbed Mingyu’s hand and squeezed lightly, “I don’t spend nearly as much time around the rest of your members as you do, so I don’t know what they did to make you feel this way.”

Before Jungkook was able to continue, Mingyu stopped him. “Well… it’s more like what they didn’t do.” Seeing his friend’s face morph into a confused expression, Mingyu continued. “They don’t show me nearly as much affection as they do with the other members. And no, I don’t want to be babied 24/7, but I don’t think it’s that much to ask for when I just want comfort every once in a while.

“It’s almost like my feelings are invisible to them most of the time. They tease me constantly and expect me to laugh it off with the rest of them because they were joking. But, sometimes their “jokes” go a little too far, and I don’t want to tell them that because that would make them feel guilty. I don’t want them to feel obligated to give me attention all the time just because I said so when they don’t actually want to. It would seem like they’re walking on eggshells around me and I just… I don’t know, I just hate that.”

“Oh, Mingyu…” Jungkook wrapped his best friend in a tight, borderline bone-crushing hug, “I’m so sorry that you feel like that.” Jungkook could feel Mingyu’s tears wetting his loose t-shirt but he couldn’t care less at the moment. “Do you wanna stay here for the night? I can call Taehyung and Jimin in since they most likely aren’t sleeping at the moment and we can all have a sleepover!” The shorter stated enthusiastically, which caused a small giggle to fall from Mingyu’s lips. “Come on, let’s go.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at the Seventeen dorm started out as normal as it could. The members were slowly waking up and piling into the kitchen for breakfast. They decided to not go out for breakfast and just have a lazy morning in. Jeonghan suggested that Mingyu should cook some pancakes since he was the best chef out of the thirteen of them. 

Seungcheol noted that Mingyu, along with the four 96 liners, were not present in the kitchen. So, he asked Seokmin if he could go wake up his fellow 97 liner and ask if he could cook for them. 

It was all peaceful until a panicked looking Seokmin and a half-asleep, but still worried, looking Wonwoo stumbled out of the room. 

“Guys,” the fear in Seokmin’s voice caused the rest of the members to pause whatever they were doing to look at their friend in concern, “Mingyu’s missing.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It turns out that neither Taehyung and Jimin were asleep and they were actually about to ask Jungkook if he wanted to join them for a movie night. So, seeing Mingyu with him made the two older males both excited and worried. 

All of the members knew how close Mingyu and Jungkook were, which made him important to the rest of BTS as well. After hearing Mingyu’s situation, Jimin and Taehyung joined their youngest’s plan of lifting Mingyu’s mood higher than it had ever been before. 

That’s how the four of them spent their night. Huddled on the couch watching Disney movies while eating unhealthy snacks, drinking fizzy drinks, and laughing until their stomachs hurt. It was almost a miracle that the older members didn’t wake up to scold them because of how loud they were being. But, they didn’t really care, because the entire time Mingyu’s smile was brighter than it had been in weeks. So the three youngest members of BTS considered their mission a success. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seungcheol immediately shot up from his place on his stool, suddenly feeling a lot more awake than he was before. “What do you mean he’s missing? Seokmin, if this is some stupid joke it’s not funny whatsoever.”

“But he’s not joking!” interjected Wonwoo, now fully awake. “He’s not in his bed and if he was anywhere else in the dorm, at least one of you guys would have seen him by now.”

The realization that one of his members might be in trouble was troubling for Seungcheol. He ran his hands through his already messy hair and started muttering curses under his breath while the other two 95 liners came to console him. 

Jeonghan gave his shoulders a light massage as he tried to calm their leader down. “Listen, Cheol. It’s gonna be okay. Maybe… maybe Mingyu’s not even missing and he just left early this morning to go get some breakfast or something.” Joshua, who was rubbing small circles into the small of Seungcheol’s back, nodded in agreement.

“No, Mingyu would have texted one of us or the group chat to let us know that he was leaving. Knowing him he wouldn’t just disappear like this,” the oldest replied as he let his hands rest against his neck while facing up towards the ceiling with closed eyes. 

“Okay,” Seungcheol suddenly said, looking back at the rest of the members, “did anyone see Mingyu last night? Did he seem to be, I don’t know, maybe acting strange in some way?”

After a couple moments of silence, Seungkwan hesitantly raised his hand causing everyone in the room to look at him. “Um, I may have seen Mingyu leave the dorm late last night.” Seungcheol opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Seungkwan continued. “B-But I just thought that he was going out to the convenience store to get some snacks. You know how he usually does that sometimes, right? I didn’t know this was going to happen. I’m sorry.” The younger’s voice sounded panicked and shaky, almost as if he was afraid the older members would scold him. 

Instead, their leader looked at the young vocalist with kind eyes. “It’s okay Seungkwan. There was no way you could have known that Mingyu was going to be gone for this long. None of it is your fault.” The softness of Seungcheol’s voice put the vocalist at ease now that he knew that no one was angry at him. 

“Well,” Seungcheol started, “does anyone have any idea where Mingyu could be?”

The room was quiet for a couple of seconds while the twelve boys tried to think of where their friend could have possibly ran off too. Suddenly, Minghao let out an ‘Aha!’ which startled the rest of the members and caused them to give Minghao their full attention.

“I remember a while ago I noticed Mingyu would sometimes be gone for a full day when we didn’t have any work. I asked him about it and he said that usually he’s at the BTS dorm because he’s hanging out with Jungkook. We should go check.”

“You’re right!” Seungcheol’s face lit up with a smile at the dancer’s words. “Okay, Jeonghan and Joshua will come with me to go check there. If Mingyu comes back when we’re gone, text us. Just in case he turns out to not be with Jungkook, be thinking of other places he might be and then we will check them out once the three of us get back. Got it?” The eleven other boys nodded in understanding. “Good,” the oldest said while turning to the two other 95 liners, “let’s go guys.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mingyu ended up eating breakfast at the BTS dorm the next morning. When the other members woke up confused as to why Mingyu was there, one of three youngest members would explain the situation to them privately and they wouldn’t ask any questions after that. 

It was right after Mingyu was finished eating and was washing up when a frantic knocking noise came from the front door. Namjoon, who was sitting on the couch watching television, got up to get it. When Mingyu saw the three oldest members of Seventeen behind the door he was so surprised he almost dropped the bowl that was in his hands.

Instead of greeting the leader of BTS, the three boys at the door peeked around him to look around the dorm. Joshua was the first one to see Mingyu. He let out a gasp and pushed through the doorway running to Mingyu, the other two Seventeen members following close behind. 

“Mingyu! Oh thank God you’re okay!” Joshua was squeezing the life out of the younger before grabbing Mingyu by the shoulders to look into his eyes. “We were so worried when we woke up and you were nowhere to be found.” Joshua wrapped his arms around him again, “Please don’t ever do that again!”

Seungcheol pushed the other off of Mingyu before looking the younger straight in the eyes with an upset look. “Why the hell didn’t you tell us where you were going?” he asked sternly. “I thought you knew that you always have to let one of us know when you are going out by yourself so something like this doesn’t happen!” The leader’s voice was getting louder and louder as he spoke, causing the boy in front of him to shrink into himself in fear.

Seungcheol was about to start scolding him again when he heard a small sniffle come from the taller boy in front of him. The three looked at Mingyu with surprised eyes when the rapper suddenly started crying in front of them. Jungkook came up, wrapped his arms around his best friend’s shoulders, and led him to the couch to sit down. 

The three oldest Seventeen members jumped when they suddenly heard Namjoon clear his throat from behind them. The leader of BTS stood in front of them with his arms crossed across his chest and an annoyed look on his face. “I think there’s something you guys should know.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Namjoon told them what was going on, Mingyu agreed to drive back to the dorm with his members. The car ride there was completely silent. The three older boys felt guilty for not noticing what was going on with Mingyu and the younger sitting there too upset with himself for causing the rest of the members to come looking for him. 

From the moment the four walked through the door, Mingyu was bombarded with tight hugs and worried questions asking where he had been. Seungcheol had to get the others to calm down before he sent Mingyu to his room to wash up while he talked to everyone.

Hearing their leader explain what was going on with Mingyu felt like a punch to the gut to the other members. How could they not see this? Mingyu was a precious member of their team and they ended up making him feel worthless. It was almost if a knife was plunged into all twelve of their hearts’.

When Mingyu came out of his room after a couple of minutes, all eyes were suddenly on him. The young rapper started to feel uncomfortable with all the attention when suddenly, Wonwoo stood up from his place on the couch and engulfed the younger in a tight hug. 

Mingyu was surprised at first so it took him a while before he finally wrapped his own arms around the shorter’s shoulders. “We’re so sorry for not noticing how you feel, Mingyu,” Wonwoo said without looking up from where his face was buried in the taller’s neck. “We promise to never do anything like that again. We love you so much.” 

Seeing all of the other members nod at his words caused warmth to flood Mingyu’s chest. The taller smiled brightly before letting out a joyful laugh and forgiving the other members. Wonwoo led the younger to the couch where he was immediately pulled into the arms of the other members. They ended up spending basically the whole day in the living room making sure Mingyu knew how appreciated he was. Mingyu had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> What? Me projecting my feelings onto my Seventeen bias? It’s more likely than you think...


End file.
